Mobile platforms, and especially airborne mobile platforms (such as commercial aircraft), typically include openings in a fuselage for a plurality of windows. Traditionally, such window assemblies for mobile platforms utilize transparent polymers in various shapes to form a window. Such windows typically, however, require a relatively heavy support structure for supporting the window within the body portion of the mobile platform. With a commercial aircraft, the relatively heavy, high-strength support structure is used to support the window panel within an opening in the structural skin of the aircraft. The support structure often includes forgings and stringers, with the support structure being designed to strengthen the skin panel at the area around the opening where the window is to be positioned. The support structure, therefore, can add significant weight to the overall structure with which it is being used. With various forms of airborne mobile platforms, and especially with commercial and military aircraft, minimizing the weight of the mobile platform is an important consideration. Minimizing weight can directly enhance the fuel efficiency of the mobile platform.
It would be desirable if a generally transparent composite material could be incorporated for use in a window assembly for a mobile platform to thus make use of the relatively light weight and structural strength that composite materials offer. However, when using such composite materials in an application for a aircraft window, it would also be highly desirable to provide some form of thermal, as well as hazard, barrier over the composite material. Such a barrier could function to thermally insulate the composite window material from significant ambient temperature changes during operation of the mobile platform. The barrier could also protect the composite window material from impacts from foreign objects that strike the mobile platform window areas during operation of the mobile platform.